A void pantograph may be a special pantograph screen printed in the background of a document. A void pantograph may help to make the document hard to duplicate, forge, and/or alter. The void pantograph may have the word “VOID” or “COPY” as a hidden element by the use of special screens and/or background designs. When reproduced, the hidden element appears on the copied document.
Some prominent examples of void pantographs are those that are used as backgrounds for checks, which, for example, display “VOID” or “COPY” on the reproduced image. Void pantographs may be used for packaging, labels, documents, or the like. In general, pantograph approaches may be used to hide in plain sight a variety of other information that can be read and acted upon.